Damn Emmett Part 2
by lovejoypeacetpl
Summary: this is the second part of Damn Emmett. in this one Emmett, and Bella go to a lake and swim. what kind of danger will Emmett put Bella in this time?


I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

DAMN EMMETT PART 2

BELLA(POV)

I was at the Cullen's house yet again, and I was alone with Emmett while every one was out hunting. was this safe probably not. I was sitting on the couch feeling very nerveous because Emmett looked like he was deep in thought. the last time Emmett was deep in thought he hurt him self and gave himself a concussion. no one knew it was possible for a vampire to get a concussion, but Emmett did it. suddenly he jumped up scaring me to death.

"I got it!"

"What now Emmett?"

"Its warm out."

"Yah so?"

"Lets swimming!"

"one, its sunny out, and two, I cant swim."

"Well there is a secret lake that no one knows about, and I will teach you how to swim."

"Emmett I dont want to swim."

"Then bring a book and come wach me swim."

I though for a second before agreeing. Emmett had his swim trunks on in a second, and I jumped on his back. We were at the lake in the middle of the forest in seconds. I hopped off Emmetts back, and sat down in the grass to read. I was just getting into my book when Emmett let out a very girly scream. I looked up to see Emmett runing away from a group of ducks that were following him around. I laughed at the sight of huge Emmett running away from the little ducks. my laughing stoped when Emmett tore the book out of my hands and threw it at the ducks making them fly out into the middle of the lake. now my book was in the lake and I had nothing to do.

"Emmett, why did you do that!"

"They were coming for me!"

"Their ducks! your a vampire! they should be affraid of you!"

"Well they weren't."

"Now what am i supose to do?"

"Lets play a game."

"What do you have in mind."

"Ok you pick up the bigest object near you and throw it at the ducks."

"Fine."

I picked up a large rock and threw it at the ducks.

"Ok Emmett your turn."

Suddenly I was in the air over Emmetts head.

"Oh my God! Emmett put me down! dont throw me I cant swim!"

"Make sure you sink a duck!"

"Emmett! Dont throw me!"

"GO BELLA! GO!!!"

Then he threw me as far and as hard at the ducks as he could. I flew over the ducks and landed in the middle of the lake. way over 100 feet away from the ducks.

**ALICE(POV)**

I was getting ready to kill a deer when a vision came to me.

Emmett threw Bella at some ducks in the lake, but missed making her fly out into the middle of the lake. she hit the water and didnt come up. Emmett knew she couldnt swim. Emmett was so busy laughing that he didnt see that Bella hadn't come up yet. then I was out of my vision. shit.

"EDWARD!!!! HURRY!!!"

**BELLA(POV)**

Was Emmett realy as dumb as he looked and acted? he must be because no smart person would throw someone that couldn't swim into the lake. I was sinking deeper and deeper, the water was geting colder the further down i sunk. My lungs were starting to burn from lack of oxygen. this was it. I was gunna die because Emmett was too stupid to think before he did. suddenly two strong hands grabbed me and pulled me up where the air was. as soon as I broke the waters surface, i gasped in as much air as I could. a pair of strong arms were still wraped around my waist and we were heading for the land. as soon as we were there I saw Emmett being screamed at by Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. as soon as he saw he he frowned.

"Why didnt you grab a duck when you flew by?"

That earned him a slap in the head by Rosalie and a punch in the mouth by Alice. I turned around to see a very wet and pissed off Edward.

"Damn you Emmett! You know she can't swim! You almost killed her!"

"I was trying to save her!"

"By throwing her into a lake to drown?"

"No from the evil ducks!"

"The ducks were fine! you are so un-trustable!"

"If she would of tried, she could have swam."

just then Carlisle yelled at him, and if Carlisle yelled you knew he was passed pissed.

"Shut up Emmett, and go home! Now!!!"

then Emmett began to cry.

"Fine! i'm so un-loved!"

and then he ran home.

"Love are you ok?"

"I am now. thank you for saving me Edward."

"Any time love."

**OK SO THAT WAS PART 2 OF ****DAMN EMMETT.**** I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. SO IF YOU WANT A PART THREE I NEED SOME REVIEWS. WHEN YOU DONE REVIEWING YOU CHOULD GO CHECK OUT MY OTHR STORIES. AND PLEASE GO READ ****ALICECANCU**** STORIES. THEY ARE SO GOOD. THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT.**


End file.
